


we'll keep pushing till  it's understood, and these badlands start  treating us good

by sal_paradise



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nicknames, Post Movie, Snuggling, Snuggling for warmth, its 2018 and..., just pure fluff, one dumb human and his dumb alien, two fools falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: post cannon a night in Eddie's apartment with a broken heater and how these two help each other stay warm





	we'll keep pushing till  it's understood, and these badlands start  treating us good

**Author's Note:**

> just some pure fluff for these two cuties who've i recently fallen for. i'm here for soft emotional men and their gooey boyfriends  
> give them everything
> 
>  
> 
> Above these badlands, you gotta live it every day  
> Let the broken hearts stand  
> As the price you've gotta pay  
> We'll keep pushin' till it's understood  
> And these badlands start treating us good
> 
> Woah oh woah oh woah oh
> 
> For the ones who had a notion  
> A notion deep inside  
> That it ain't no sin to be glad you're alive  
> I want to find one face that ain't looking through me  
> I want to find one place  
> I want to spit in the face of these Badlands  
> badlands~ Bruce Springsteen

 

 

Eddie Brock was no hero.

Hell, if Eddie Brock was honest with himself he wouldn’t consider himself much of anything.

At least he would have told you that a couple of weeks ago...In that time life had gotten weird to say the least.

Very weird.

At that moment Eddie sat in a coffee shop a few blocks from his shoe box apartment watching the San Francisco nightlife go by and avoiding going home.

Not because he hated the bitter loneliness that sometimes consumed him…

No…

His days of loneliness in many ways were over- he would never be alone again.

 

As if on cue he felt a stirring in his chest cavity that often felt heavy these days but not uncomfortably so.

 **_Eddie_ ** a voice purred persistently inside his head.

Eddie sighed rubbing his temples “Yes? “He asked.

 

 **_Eddie hungrryy_ ** the voice managed. Eddie rolled his eyes _when are you no_ t he thought he knew fighting it would only cause issues  so he bit a stale chocolate chip cookie hoping to soothe his beast.

Eddie jokingly always wanted to tell people he was eating for two now But well … He wouldn't be lying.

**_It’s a funny joke Eddie you should tell someone_ **

“How would you know what's funny parasite?” he jibed quietly to himself.

 **_EDDIE_ ** there was a warning growl in his tone.

“Easy bud eat your cookie.”

 

He felt the warning vibration of a growl in his chest but there was no malice,Eddie chuckled despite himself as he sipped his coffee and went back to his article. He had to admit, he thought saving the world and all would have gotten him more credit- a key to the city, a nice lump sum of cash, or at least a decent meal at a restaurant.

But no that was not the case.

Eddie was more or less the same.

Yes he was working again which was always good-

**_-Not the same Eddie, we’re different.. Very different._ **

_I know bud I know._

He felt the symbiote ease slightly as if curling up inside of him as Eddie worked,if he was being honest it wasn't a bad feeling.

Eddie worked till the shop closed then bundled himself up and made the long stretch home,San Francisco was beautiful but could be cold;Venom usually came out for the long walk home. Eddie live in a shitty neighborhood and symobite was if nothing else protective of his ride;he curled around Eddie’s neck blending in with the dark two luminous white eyes daring anyone to approach the reporter.

 **_Mine_ ** the voice growled inside him.

“Easy bud no one is going to steal me away just yet.”

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.It felt nice to be wanted since Anne well, very few people had batted an eye at Eddie, but not Venom, to him he was the center of his world.

 

The last couple of months had been the learning curve Eddie never asked for- first and foremost was the insatiable appetite.

Everything was on the menu, from human livers, to junk food, chocolate  to pigeons in the park- they had had a long talk about eating birds off the street and not knowing where they had been.-

 **_Hungry Eddie_ ** came the constant chant.

I'll be more shocked when you tell me you aren't hungry you goo ball.” Eddie grumbled.

There was also the case of nightmares- Eddie had them more then ever before and every time he did he knew Venom sensed them too, the first couple of weeks after the spaceship he couldn't shake the image of Riot, of losing Venom in a hail of fire and of the piercing agony as Riot’s blade plunged through his chest.

 

Eddie couldn't stop himself from gasping awake, drenched in sweat, heart hammering against his ribs.

Venom had felt it all and manifested himself in the room a large hulking, brooding, creature; fangs bared and dripping saliva in warning ready to rip and tear.

 **_Somethings hurting Eddie_ ** A voice roared in his head.

A large hideous growl rumbled in Eddie’s chest his body shook in rage that wasn’t his own…

**_Eddie hurt._ **

**_Eddie scared._ **

The symbiote stared at the door waiting for it fly off its hinges but of course nothing came.

“Bud.” Eddie croaked “It’s okay… we’re okay.”

The symbiote turned to him concern gracing those huge opal white eyes as he came back to his host “It was just a nightmare .. I dreamed of-”

 **_“We dreamed of Riot again_ ** ” Venom grumbled **_“of-”_ ** The symbiote grit its fangs “ **_of how he hurt us.”_ **

 

Despite himself, Eddie felt himself subconsciously rubbing the space on his sternum where a small scar had remained- where, if he closed his eyes he could still feel the hot ripping pain, his gasping surprise to see the blade protruding from his chest.

 **_Safe now Eddie_ ** a voice rumbled inside him.

Eddie took a deep breathe.

He believed this creature -his.. other.

 **_I’ve got us_ ** the voice managed as the big bulbous head butt gently against Eddie’s forehead.Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“You big brute, you gonna keep me safe?”

A large rumbling noise Eddie would argue was a purr seemed to shake the room.

**_We’re tired Eddie go back to bed._ **

Eddie nodded as he lay back down and to his surprise the symbiote lay across his legs its massive head lying on him like a giant Burmese python.

**_We’re safe Eddie._ **

Since that night something had clicked between them, Eddie tried his best to understand his new body mate and found that he didn’t mind him as much as a normal person would.

**_We don’t like being alone either Eddie._ **

Eddie blinked.

That took some getting used to- privacy was something that he had taken for granted.

**_You make us happy._ **

Eddie couldn't help but smile at that, a lot can change in six months.

It sure as hell did for Eddie Brock.

 

Eddie wasn’t sure when he started giving Venom nick names it just felt natural they were after all- stuck with each other. The symbiote didn’t protest in fact he seemed to enjoy it, he sometimes asked what the words meant but it was nice to have company.

 

As Eddie stood in front of their building frantically rubbed his hands together to ward off the cold as he fumbled for his key.“What do you want to drink bud? it's freezing out.”

 **_“Hot chocolate!”_ ** A voice yelled.

Eddie laughed.

“With whipped cream?”

**_Yes._ **

As Eddie let them into the apartment, he couldn't help but shudder. His room was as cold as it was outside- he sighed.

“Looks like the heater stopped working again bud.”

 **_We should eat the landlord_ ** the words bubbled in the forefront of his mind.

“That's exactly what we're not going to do.”

**_He lied to us Eddie, he said he fixed it!_ **

“Well what can we expect, we live in apartment older than half of San Fran…”

 

Eddie sighed clearly flustered as his other drifted out of him, nosing around the room as Eddie busied himself at the stove.

The TV was turned on, Eddie watched the news religiously now, as chances were he made it into the news reports daily in some cases. There were no bones to be made about it- people had seen them together as Venom, people may have known him but not what he was. Annie had received the shock of her life when Venom had made himself known at a dinner in front of her and Dan eating potatoes off of Eddie's plate.

Eddie shrugged “it's their favourite.”

 

After swearing left and right that Venom wasn't hurting him or people- Eddie left it vague what he said about bad people- Annie had begrudgingly accepted her ex’s fate.

“I’m just worried about you alone with… him.”

“We’re fine” Eddie laughed “besides somebody's gotta stop me from getting into trouble.” He gave her a wave and was on his way.

Occasionally he would receive a text from her telling she had seen them on the news or  asking whether he was he okay.Venom seemed very fond of her but in his heart of hearts Eddie knew that Anne’s time and his was done. Besides, she deserved to be happy, Dan made her happy…

 **_We’re better then doctor_ ** Venom grumbled.

“Okay you angry noodle whatever you say.” His other  had not forgiven Dan fully for the MRI machine incident.

Eddie swirled whip cream onto two mugs as the Symbiote cocked its head in front of the rustic heater.

Eddie flipped channels  and grabbed a raggedy blanket wrapping it around his lap

“Bud, come and get it!”

But the symbiote hadn’t moved.

**_We’re cold Eddie, need to warm up._ **

As if on cue Eddie let out a powerful sneeze that shook the symbiote's form and had it rushing back to Eddie’s side bumping and nuzzling him in concern.

“Its alright bud just a sneeze.”

**_Bullshit our nose is cold._ **

“Language mister. I didn't raise an impolite symbiote.”

Big opal eyes and large gruesome fangs cracked into a big grin as he bonked Eddie lightly on the nose.

**_Eddie make us warm, make the heating box work!_ **

Eddie moaned getting up “Venom I don't know how to fix it-” he gave it some experimental hits after playing with the knobs “I’m a journalist for christ sakes.”

 **_Loser_ ** Venom grumbled.

The two stood before the box staring,Eddie cursed and taking some old towels placed them around the window borders to seal in what precious little heat there was.

It would have to do.

“ Come here you parasite I’m freezing.” Eddie managed settling down on the couch; this had Venom zooming across the room to his lap   **_Eddie we’re too cold, not good for us_ ** the symbiote commented swiftly.

“We’ll be okay pal have your hot drink.”

Eddie drank his hot chocolate as the symbiote licked whip cream from his face after he finished his own drink.

“Want anything to eat?”

**_“Heads?_ **

“No bud no heads.”

The symbiote deflated slightly **_The triangle chips?_ **

“Nachos? Good idea pal.”

Eddie turned to a cooking show- bake off, grocery challenge whatever- for Venom to watch. He had learned early on what Venom did and did not like in his watching habits.

 

His other was no fan of science fiction- once Eddie had been watching Alien with the symbiote and the creature had spent the film commenting on how boring it was, how boring space was and that humans made it much more glamorous than it actually was.

“Are you ever going to tell me anything about space?”

 

 **_It's quiet and cold nothing to tell Eddie_ ** the symbiote grumbled. **_Much better here on earth with you_ **.

Eddie flushed at that despite himself.

“You’re not a fan of the xenomorph?”

 **_Not all of us  are rabid flesh eaters, who want human destruction Eddie_ ** the symbiote growled.

“Could have fooled me.”

Eddie regretted those words as through the next week the symbiote took great joy out of plunging out of his host chest like the chestbursters did at random. He let his low grumbling laugh as every time Eddie let out a shrill scream and usually dropped what he was carrying  flung hot drinks on to himself, or spilled food on the ground.

“Bud if you keep this up you're not going to have a host for much longer, you're going to give me a heart attack.”

Venom simply grinned **_pussy._ **

**_xxxx_ **

“Hey pal made them extra spicy for us.”

The symbiote lay curled on the couch like a lap dog watching frantic bakers make beautiful flowers out of fondant and frosting.

He re took his place and the symbiote crawled into his lap sticky cheese clinging to his teeth as he dug in, Eddie let out a satisfied moan  in contentment.

He hadn’t felt at peace like this in a long time; complete in a new way- gently  ever so gently he placed a hand on his other and felt a echo in the back of his mind- a tingle of pleasure as he gently  ran his fingers through the symbiote’s form massaging the creature; it felt like running his hands through liquid silk, surprisingly soft.

 **Feels Nice, Eddie** his other managed.

Eddie hummed as they sat and watched some stupid rom com. Venom had tons  of questions eager to understand humans.

 **Don't get it Eddie she loves him why is she lying**?

“She's playing hard to get pal.”

**That stupid Eddie.**

Eddie chuckled “you picked it.”

Eventually Eddie  felt his head dropping onto his chest, he was so comfortable- only woken by the symbiote who had rearranged  himself around Eddie’s neck.

**Still chilly Eddie.**

Eddie sniffed.

“Its a icebox in here bud.” Eddie managed, his teeth were chattering slightly,  his fingers were trembling and this made the symbiote stand on end in concern- of course  Eddie his foolish human wouldn't say anything... he needed to get him warm… humans were so delicate -the symbiote snuggled  closer to his host nuzzling into his cheek.

**Bed time Eddie.**

“Yeah, yeah  mom okay” Eddie  grumbled.

He yawned again,  groggily brushed his teeth in the mirror, changed and got into bed as he pulled the covers up, Venom hovered near by; he had made Eddie bundle up  wearing two pairs of socks and a heavy sweater. Seeing his host’s eyelids getting heavy but his body temperature a lot lower than it wanted made Brock’s other act - it  expanded its form becoming flat and wide like a duvet and wrapped itself around Eddie till his head was positioned under his hosts.

 

“Hey now someone gets sweet around bedtime.” Eddie managed as the symbiote wormed under his arms.

 **_Keep you safe, Eddie_ ** it managed.

“Always bud.”

He wrapped his arms around the symbiote tighter but was surprised when he felt it shift and changed and suddenly he was being pressed into his others protective hold; it was like a warm bath, soft, soothing and Eddie could feel his defense falling away. He was curled like a child into his symbiote- Eddie  could feel as he was cocooned in his form his dangerous teeth and claws hovering over him protectively.

Eddie sighed in contentment his place was here with Venom.

He was never more sure of anything in his life

 **_I got us Eddie_ ** he heard the voice in his mind

"I got us too bud" Eddie managed in reply finally drifting off to sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i love the alien blog and his boyfriend come chat about them with me-  
> life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
